Asakoshi de no seikatsu
by Midori Yamamoto
Summary: E talvez ter entrado naquele trem tivesse sido a melhor coisa a fazer. (CONTÉM YAOI, POR FAVOR NÃO LER SE ISSO TE INCOMODA).
1. Adeus

"Midori! Midori, onde você está? " – A voz desesperada de minha mãe ecoava em minha cabeça – "MIDORI! MIDORI! " – Ela soluçava a cada letra.

Eu acordei com um grito, meu futon estava ensopado e minha testa queimava. Minha tia gritava meu nome do andar de baixo.

"Estou descendo" – Gritei de volta.

Peguei meus óculos e coloquei a roupa que estava do lado do meu futon. Meu quarto estava vazio e ainda era noite, percebi, não havia porque ela estar me chamando. Ao descer as escadas vi meus tios parados na porta com uma mala na mão, realmente tinha algo de errado.

"Midori, não podemos mais permitir que fique aqui. " – Minha tia disse, sua voz estava de algum modo diferente – "Sua presença lembra-nos diariamente da desgraça de nossa família, por isso peço que deixe esse lugar agora. " – Não via nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

"Junto a mala tem dinheiro o suficiente para comida e o trem, também há um endereço no qual você pode pedir abrigo" – Meu tio falava com a mesma expressão. Ele abriu a porta e olhou para a rua – "Pegue o que sobrou em seu quarto e saia. "

"Vocês não podem estar falando sério! " – Falei nervosamente – "Quero dizer, o que eu fiz pra vocês? "

Não consegui entender o que eles queriam dizer, tudo que consegui fazer foi olhar, incrédula, para meus tios. Estava morando aqui há somente dois meses e não havia nenhum lugar ao qual pudesse ir. Eles não podiam estar falando sério.

"A acompanharei até a estação, pelo amor que tive por minha irmã, mas depois disso nunca mais entre em contato conosco" – Meu tio disse sério, como se não tivesse ouvido minhas palavras.

Subi para meu quarto em estado de choque. Peguei meu celular e o casaco, tudo o que me sobrara nesse pequeno quarto e desci as escadas. Me dirigi a porta, pequei a mala e segui meu tio até a estação.

Meu corpo se movimentava por conta própria, quase como se eu estivesse em um transe. Isso era impossível, eu não estava sendo expulsa, estava? Eles não iam me deixar como fez minha mãe, iam?

"Seu trem está quase chegando" – Aquela expressão não saia de seu rosto – "Adeus, Midori. "

E com essas palavras eu fui abandonada pelo resto de família que havia me sobrado.


	2. Reflexos Vermelhos

Entrei no trem que meu tio havia me indicado, estava vazio e frio, muito frio. Enquanto o calor era sugado de meu corpo lágrimas, estás quentes, rolavam por minhas bochechas e tornavam suportável a dor que eu sentia. Antes que eu percebesse estava na estação indicada.

"Senhores passageiros, esse é o último trem da noite, por favor, não percam sua plataforma"

Eles realmente haviam dado um jeito de eu não voltar.

Sai da estação sem saber para onde ir, não havia nem mesmo um mapa no pequeno papel do endereço. Rodei até achar um pequeno bar aberto, entrei e fui direto perguntar ao dono onde poderia encontrar o lugar que meus tios se referiam. Por sorte o pequeno senhor sabia como chegar e me explicou de forma simples e bem direta. Agradeci sua ajuda e deixei o bar.

Virei à esquerda na ruazinha a minha frente e me deparei com um bando de garotos que fumavam perto de um poste de luz. Relutei por um segundo, mas percebi que já não sabia mais voltar ao bar... Minha única escolha era passar por aquela ruela.

Segurei firmemente minha mala e caminhei em direção ao final da rua, meu coração batia mais rápido a cada passo que eu dava em direção aos rapazes. Mais um passo, vamos, mova suas pernas. Eu me obrigava a andar. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu pensei, nada de mal vai te acontecer.

"O que uma bela moça como você faz essa hora da noite sozinha na rua? " – Falou um dos rapazes.

Droga... Fui percebida, afinal.

"Será que está à procura de um pouco de diversão? " – Falou o outro maliciosamente.

Me deixem em paz!, era tudo o que conseguia pensar.

Minhas mãos estavam dormentes por conta da força que eu segurava a alça de minha mala. Meus passos foram ficando mais rápidos a medida que eu ansiava ficar longe daqueles meninos.

"Ora, não precisa correr, bonitinha! " – Um deles falou em um tom debochado – "Venha se divertir um pouco com a gente".

Eles me cercaram aos poucos, eram cinco meninos, no mínimo. Fui jogada contra o muro e um menino loiro se aproximou. Não conseguia ver seu rosto por conta da escuridão, mas pude sentir seu cheiro muito bem, era uma mistura de cigarro e sabão em pó. Uma mistura difícil de ser encontrada.

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e pude ver um sorriso sádico se formando em sua boca. Ele colocou seus braços em volta de mim de modo que eu não pudesse escapar.

"Está com medo bonitinha? " – Ele riu – "Pois deveria"

Minhas pernas tremiam de medo, mas não mostraria meu medo para nenhum deles. Fique calma, pensei, você já passou por situações mais assustadoras do que essa. Com esse pensamento juntei minhas forças e observei ao meu redor. Havia uma brecha na barreira deles, e eu ia me aproveitar disso.

Chutei o menino do sabão e, assim que seus braços me soltaram, corri pela brecha antes que os outros pudessem ter qualquer reação. Corri o mais rápido que pude, mas eles estavam atrás de mim. Virei na rua mais próxima, mas fui puxada rapidamente para um beco. Uma mão tapou minha boca e eu observei os garotos que me perseguiam passar.

"Droga, pra onde ela foi? " – Eu podia ouvi-los de longe.

"Quem se importa pra onde aquela vaca foi? Vamos logo beber alguma coisa, na próxima a gente pega ela" – Um deles falou e os outros concordaram relutantes.

A mão que tapava minha boca continuou a me segurar até que suas vozes não pudessem mais ser ouvidas. Depois de solta soltei um suspiro aliviado e fui olhar a pessoa que me ajudara.

"Obrigad..." – Falei, mas a pessoa já não estava mais ali, ela corria pela rua de modo que tudo o que pude ver foi o reflexo de seu cabelo vermelho.


End file.
